


Palaestra

by Chaifootsteps



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Frottage, Groping, Guys being dudes., Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Wrestling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaifootsteps/pseuds/Chaifootsteps
Summary: A much younger, marginally less grumpy skekUng has a rather nice morning.(For Evidence.)





	Palaestra

SkekUng was having an absolutely wonderful day.

His beloved breakfast liver had been fresh and cooked the way breakfast livers should, _must_ be cooked, but rarely were cooked_,_ kissed and flipped on the ripping hot pan and served up still bloody. The weather hadn't been too hot for morning drilling, nor too cold, the brothers warming his rich mane of black hair, the silver feathers above his eyes. When he'd scaled the lower half of the castle effortlessly so as to scan the ground for trouble, the wind carried with it the smell of the distant sea, and he'd closed his eyes and for just a moment, understood why skekSa claimed it called to her.

And then, just to cap it all off, skekSil had gotten into some squabble or other with the Ornamentalist over nothing that even remotely mattered to skekUng but for the fact that it descended into circling and hissing and flaring their neck ruffs until everyone took the Ornamentalist's side, the look on his face cementing the whole thing firmly in the highlights of skekUng's unum.

He was a guardian of the castle, a Lord of the Crystal.

He was young and strong and eternal.

And now, currently? He had a_ midday sparring session with skekVar._

What else could he possibly want for?

No weapons, but no armor either. For as skekVar had insisted the first time, “A true warrior must always be prepared!” And as skekUng had echoed, “A true warrior needs only talons!”

Around and around the yard they circled one another, fangs bared, dragging heavy hind claws through the loose soil. Though they hissed and snarled incessantly, their hair lay perfectly flat, their eyes shining. When the two of  _ them _ had a real argument,  _ they _ didn't waste time on petty posturing. They had it out properly and moved on with the business of defending the castle. All the more reason to like skekVar, who embodied the polar opposite of every quality he despised in that whimpering parasite skekSil.

At last they charged, crashing into a collision so hard their bones rattled, and the dirt flew beneath their scrabbling claws in tall flurries of rich red. Secondary talons locked together as primary arms embraced each other hard and mean. Back and forth they volleyed, shoving and twisting with all eight arms until sweat rolled from the cords of their muscles. Now and again, when they weren't bracing themselves with mouthfuls of neck ruff, indulging in insults.

“Getting slow, skekVar,” skekUng growled good-naturedly. “Too much sitting around, flashing feathers at the Emperor!”

Coming out of anyone else's beak, anyone at all, they would have been fighting words. SkekVar just laughed and laughed and heaved his full weight against him, forcing him to dance backwards on his toes to avoid being toppled, all the way back to the edge of the yard. He was one giant muscle, but skekUng was hard as a cable, and when he put his shoulders into it, it was enough to push even skekVar back into the center of the circle.

SkekUng's body was the first to respond this time; erections emerging, then swiftly branching out until they stood hard and undeniable. But there was no shame in that, and skekVar wasn't far behind, and that was half the fun of it, half the satisfaction. They were true Skeksis warriors and there was nothing, nothing save victory itself so right as displaying themselves, massive and heavy.

“Is that all you've got?” skekVar grinned. “You insult me! Show me your teeth! Show me your  _ pride! _ ”

He snaked his phalluses around skekVar's, a risque mirror of the way their arms were interlocking. SkekVar's satisfied rumble filled him to the tips of his talons.

“Hah! Pride enough for you?”

SkekVar blew a great huff of air that parted the mane on his neck...too honorable to take his throat in a mating bite before it was earned, but letting him think on it, teasing him with the possibility. Rolled his hips so that his own erections slid along skekUng's, hot and wet and so well placed that it threw him for just a moment, and a moment was all skekVar had ever needed.

Back, back, slamming into the wall. SkekUng snatched for a fleeting tail of momentum, got it, and swung them both around, stumbling and grappling and finally hitting the dirt, where they toppled end over end, tail over tail. He was the quicker of the two to be sure, and more than once he found himself on top of his fellow warrior, grinding lewdly beneath his tail, victory pounding in his ears. Each and every time, skekVar would find a way to flip him. On and on it went until somehow, skekVar succeeded in securing all four of his limbs, and somewhere admist all the flailing, got one of his legs parted over a knee and a hand between his thighs. Gentle fingers drawing careful patterns around the entrance of his vent, toying with him, making him wetter than he already was. And of course, laughing at him.

“Look at you! How ready you are! Could that be it, skekUng? Too long since you've been touched, too much time flashing feathers at yourself?”

They both knew that skekVar would go no further than fondling him. The other Skeksis could do as they would, but  _ his _ channel was a prize he reserved for only those who had earned it – one even the Emperor knew better than to ask for. SkekUng would offer himself up as one great warrior to another, or not at all.

But skekVar could certainly pin him down while he made his case, so to speak.

And skekUng could admit that skekVar, for all his bigness and roughness, had very clever hands.

_ Fight!  _ He told himself. And he did. He squirmed like mad, and not at all like a small scaly thing caught in the hands of a Gelfling childling. And skekVar, clever combatant though he was, made a pivotal mistake – he forgot to secure skekUng's tail.

A scathing roar and a solid swat was all it took. Exactly that fast, skekUng had him stretched out and pinned...and all four of their erections in secondary hand. And skekVar,  _ oh,  _ skekVar was looking up at him like he'd walked outside to discover the planet only had one sun. SkekUng couldn't help but grin.

“Good! Much better!”

SkekVar broke out into deep, hearty laughter.

“Much, much better!”

SkekUng couldn't be bothered with the technicalities of whether or not it counted as a victory. They were here, they were pleased, the world was two satisfied Skeksis richer than it had been – victory! And he was rocking into skekVar who in turn was rocking up into him, and skekVar was thick and hard against him. The suns were shining on his back, but he wouldn't have minded terribly if they'd been shining on skekVar's.

It was good.

It was  _ perfect. _

_ It was-- _

Someone coughed.

SkekUng snapped his head upwards to find four beaked faces peering at them from around the archway to the yard. Four beaked faces that had no business, and had not been invited. SkekVar saw them too, but rather than being offended, he just chuckled.

“What do you say, my friend? Shall we show them how two Skeksis warriors really--”

“ _ RAAAAAAAGH!” _

That was skekUng, charging their audience at full pelt, hackles and erections raised.

It was a long hallway leading back to the castle and he savored every protracted moment of it, the sound of their rapidly retreating talons.

“Hmph!” he huffed proudly. “Shameless lookers!”

“...Completely shameless,” agreed skekVar, perhaps just a little dryly.

SkekUng did not notice. “Now! Where were we?”

“Oh, yes! The part where you spill in our hands first!”

“Hah! You  _ would _ enjoy seeing that!”

They crashed back into one another and tumbled to the dirt, laughter ringing throughout the morning. If they were happy as could be, skekUng concluded, it was richly deserved. They were young, they were strong, and they were together.

And, it must be said, they were true Skeksis warriors.


End file.
